


A Broken World

by Wyvern_Ninetails



Category: A Broken World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyvern_Ninetails/pseuds/Wyvern_Ninetails
Summary: I was deeply afraid. When will it be my last day? Will I survive? It's a common thing for me to think that. The world has taken a dark, dark, turn. A new species has taken over the Earth, killed almost the entire population of Humans, and has one thing on there mind. Blood.





	

 

_**9/22/20XX** _

 

I guess there's not much to write about. I just found a computer and I think it's best if I just type up what' goin' on. I mean, it's better to document the things that goes on than not... Right? *Sigh* I can't do much I guess. The world is practically  _nothing_. Buildings are gone, the scent of something decaying is in the air and not mention.  _The dust_. It's so thick that  _ **sky**_ is even tinted with the color. The ground is just dirt, no cement or  _anything_. I want to know what happened, but...  _Is it really worth it_? I mean. I'm probably the only one alive! I see decaying bodies everywhere and dried blood. The sounds of growling is actually very common where I'm at, but as much as I want to check it out. I don't wanna. Who  _knows_ what happened? I'm just a test subject, remember? Pfft, who am I talking to? A person who'll probably never exist. Someone who probably probably isn't  _human_. Hey... If you  _are_ human, and you  _are_ reading this. I'm practically begging you to makes notes on these because who knows when something like this can happen again. Seriously.

A-Anyways. I'm just scavenging a house at the moment. It's pretty damned protected but it's practically abandoned. No one is here, but the defense system is pretty high. There's a fence covering the area, water parts around the house and large wooden spikes. Oh! And ditches too! Those things are  _filled_ with death bodies. There's also electricity going on in the house, plus Wifi. I'm literally happy I found this place....

I'll stay here. Yes. I'll stay here. This can be my base. There's food, supplies to survive and so much more. I  _seriously_ can't understand anything. Call me stupid, but I'm not lying. I'm sure you guys would be confused too. That is, if you wake up in a disaster to find barely  _anyone_. I.... I seriously don't feel safe though. It feels...  _Bad_.

Okay.... Well... First off. I have food and drinks. I have clothing, which are oddly size. But, most things I have are clean. Oh my god, it feels like a zombie apocalypse hit the world. Thing is... It's  _not_. This is  _literally_ happening... Uh... I have to go. The sound of something screaming and hitting the fence is startling. I... I need to check it out. Oh! I also have weapons, so I'm fine. Hey...  _Please_ send help.

* * *

 

Hey guys! How was that? It's my first time actually creating something like this, and I was wondering if you can get me feedback on what to fix! Also, the main point of this story is that a person, more like a girl name Kiara, is going through something she doesn't understand. Um, her world is completely destroyed and now she's documenting things to keep her sanity and also to go back to. She's only 15, letting you guys know. So, yes. A 15 year old girl was thrown into a tube and survived until she awoken and found a base. And a  _large_ yes, is that we have a 15 year old girl who knows how to use guns and is going to go ripping through the city in a car she probably doesn't even know how to drive. Yeah. Anyways! I'd like it if you tell me any feed backs or anything bad. Thanks for reading~!

 


End file.
